Strip
by 630leosa
Summary: There's one thing Mikey likes when they wear clothes. T-cest Mikey/Raph Don't like don't read


**Rated: M for Sexual things - Don't like, don't read.**

**Warnings: Stripping, kissing & erotic imagery **

**Pairings: Mikey/Raph**

**A/N:** **My first time writing Mikey in one of these  
**

* * *

"Ya better get undressed quick if you wanna do this before the others get back." Raph grunted in-between kisses. The two of them had skipped patrol to buy a few more things to take up to the farmhouse tomorrow. Their hands had started wandering halfway home and now they were both eager to get each other out of their human disguises.

"N, No need." Mikey gasped out as Raph pulled off the baggy t-shirt that he was wearing, taking his mask and beanie hat off at the same time.

Raph raised an eye ridge curiously as he threw the clothes down onto the floor.

"I convinced Master Splinter and the others to go up to the farmhouse early." Mikey grinned cheekily, slightly out of breath as Raph continued to play his hands across his exposed arms and chest. "So you can take you time getting undressed."

"You want me to get undressed slowly for you?" Raph smirked, licking a wet strip up the side of the smaller turtle's neck.

"Yes." Mike panted out, blushing as Raph pulled away to look at him.

"Really?" Raph was surprised; he'd only suggested it to tease his usually impatient brother. "You like me in clothes?"

Mikey gave an embarrassed nod, fiddling with the ties on Raph's hoodie. "Feels dirtier when you have to take them off."

"Yeah?" Raph grinned, kissing his brother lightly before pushing him roughly backwards onto the orange beanbag. "Then sit back and don't touch."

Mikey looked like he was going to object but swallowed back his words as Raph started to slowly undo the zipper on his jacket, arching his back as he let it slip off his muscled arms and over his shell.

He bit his bottom lip as he fiddled with the bottom of his t-shirt, pretending to be nervous as he started to lift it up. He let his fingers stoke across his sensitive bridges as he raised the t-shirt higher, over exaggerating his pleasure as he moaned loudly, causing Mikey to answer him with a churr. He knew that Mikey loved it when he was vocal.

Mikey dug his fingers into the beanbag firmly as he felt his arousal start to stir under his plastron, his bulge rubbing up against his bottoms.

Raph fidgeted slightly as he raised the top over his head, shaking his hips from side to side, making a show of tensing his muscles before throwing the t-shirt on the floor. His lips curled into a wide smile as he heard Mikey's loud churr. Catching sight of his mate panting, his legs spread wide and his hands twisting into the beanbag beneath him, an obvious tent pitching in his jeans.

"No touching." Raph reminded playfully as he tucked his thumbs into his jogger bottoms. He turned around, bending at the waist as he pulled them down his legs. He held his tail high, giving Mikey a good view of his puckered opening.

"Raphie!" Mikey groaned impatiently, his hips thrusting slightly, trying to increase the friction against his lower regains.

Raph spun round quickly, moaning deep in his throat as he saw his young lover spread his legs wideer, his eyes hooded and silently pleading for attention.

Raph dropped to his knees, sliding between Mikey's legs but not quite touching him. He licked over the tent in the jeans, churring along with his mate as he worked his month under the flap to pull the zipper down with his teeth.

Mikey cried out as his erection was exposed to the cool air of his room, precum already leaking from the tip. It twitched as he felt Raph's breath against the sensitive head.

Raph's whole body shivered as he dropped down himself, his eyes flicking from his lovers erection to his face.

Without warning Mikey lunged at Raph, pinning him to the floor as he ravaged his mouth hungrily. Raph's eyes were locked onto Mikey's, both glazed with lust as they tried to catch their breath while Mikey's hips pushed closer to Raph's, rubbing their erections together.

"Shell Mikey. You got some hot kinks ya know that?"


End file.
